Waltzing in Wonderland
by Sleeping Moon
Summary: It's once again time for the Role Holders' Ball at Heart Castle but flat mates Erin Oswald and newcomer Elena Thorne are rather reluctant to attend. A mysterious package with unknown intentions and rather devious innuendos? Aren't you curious how these two foreigners will deal with this upcoming event? Strong hints of Julius/Erin. A short story co-written with C4rd of Sp4de.


With the exception of the collaborated plot that is depicted in the story, the author(s) makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Heart no Kuni no Alice**. This story has been co-written with _C4rd of Sp4de_.

Allon-sy!

* * *

Erin Oswald groaned softly to herself as she walked down the cobblestoned road in the Amusement Park. _ Damn. Who would have believed that correctly organizing the paperwork for Mister Gowland took several time changes? Then again, he isn't the type of man who'd be content to stay hidden in the office and make sure this place stays afloat financially. That is my job here; a 'role' to play in this dimension. _A small smirk twitched the corners of her mouthbeforethe college student raised her head and blinked at a two-story house that stood in front of her._ A home away from home, so to speak._

Because she had decided to live and work in the duke's territory as his financial accountant, Gowland gave Erin a home that had once belonged to Alice Liddell before she abruptly left Wonderland. Try as he might to deny it, the green-eyed woman knew that neither the flamboyant musician nor the other Role Holders had fully recovered from the memory of their first outsider. Just as her mind could drown itself in a kaleidoscope of memories, a monotone voice brought Erin out of her reverie.

"Welcome back, Miss Erin."

Sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch was a dark-haired woman clothed in a white, high-collared dress. In her lap was a small brown book, the source of her undivided attention as her sharp blue orbs absorbed every word printed in the text. This beautiful stranger was Elena, an outsider whom had arrived at Erin's doorstep twenty-five time changes ago. Even though the older foreigner didn't know how Elena came here, Erin was more than happy to provide Elena guidance and a home in this dimension. "Good evening, Miss Elena. Did anything exciting happen while I was at work?"

Elena glanced up at the darkening sky and softly sighed. "Even though you have told me that time is irrelevant in Wonderland, I am leaning towards seeing these random time changes as something rather dreadful for it seems that I will not have enough time to finish this book before I have to give it back to Blood." Elena closed the book, tucking it under her arm, before standing from her seat and holding the front door open for Erin to come in. "Come inside, Miss Erin. I've made some beef stroganoff for dinner," she informed, "But since I had suspected that you skipped lunch again in favor of work, I took the liberty of reheating the Italian dish you made nine time periods ago."

"Thank you very much, Miss Elena. But you didn't have to cook dinner for me." The science fiction scholar said as she walked inside the small home and kicked off her shoes before toddling into the kitchen. "Would you a glass of water or a cup of tea to drink with the beef stroganoff?" Erin wrinkled her nose in slight disgust at the mentioned beverage.

"If it's alright with you, I'd prefer to drink black tea," Elena responded, setting her book down on a nearby surface and moving to the dining room to set up for dinner. "How was work today, Miss Erin?" she asked. "Oh, and to answer your first question, nothing really happened. Just a bargain from Blood to borrow that book."

"Frankly, I am surprise that you can actually barter with Blood for a book and walk away from Hatter Mansion unscathed," Erin replied as she poured some water in a kettle and placed it on the stove before she turned it on. "Then again, I try to avoid that place as much as possible. But as far work went, it was a bit busier than usual because Mister Gowland mixed up the paperwork and then there was a gun fight at the Amusement Park. Oh, he also mentioned that a ball would be held at Heart Castle in thirty-five time changes." When she saw the quizzical expression on Elena's face, the scholar explained, "It is a formal event with dancing and music. The Role Holders have to attend, whether they want like it or not. But the upside is that fighting between enemies is prohibited."

"Ugh, balls," Elena softly grumbled with clear distaste as she set the table. "I just did some of Blood's accounting and paperwork for him in exchange for the book. Now I see what he did with his free time while I was doing his work," Elena sighed out in annoyance, relinquishing her movements for a moment to think, before continuing her job. "I swear he just gets some of those numbers and calculations wrong just to irk me. I tell you, Miss Erin, It will be a happy day when I demolish his little mafia and throttle the man himself with a cat's tail," she angrily muttered to herself.

"Be that as it may Miss Elena, Mister Dupre is a man who should not to be taken lightly, especially if there something that he personally desires to have in his grasp. If it is not too much trouble, may I trouble you a peculiar question?" The intellectual scholar asked her flat mate. Elena stared at Erin for a moment and nodded her head. "Before I left the office, Mister Gowland insisted that I should attend the ball with Mister Monrey instead of him and Mister Airay. Why would he say such a thing, if it is only logical to be escorted by the people who live nearby than far away?"

Elena just stopped what she was doing and offered Erin an uncharacteristic, bright smile that somehow gave the feeling of ill chills. "Mister Dupre is so wrapped in his power, and you, an observant person in nature, cannot even decipher the ulterior motive that lies in Mister Gowland's logic," She paused as her smile turned into a plotting smirk, "However, those who are most clueless are vital to any world because they provide the rest of us with unlimited entertainment."

Erin took a step back as she stated at her flat mate with a befuddled and petrified expression on her face. "Did I...miss something, Miss Elena?"

The blue-eyed foreigner simply shrugged her shoulders and pulled out a chair for Erin before walking to her own. "That is for me to know, and you to find out, Miss Erin," she replied with a fleeting smirk until her face and voice instantly back to its indifferent, monotone state. "By the way, is this ball a mandatory event?" Elena asked.

"It's only mandatory for the Role Holders and the faceless. Foreigners, like you and I, are given the choice to go or not," Erin answered as she began to fill her plate with beef stroganoff and spaghetti, "However, if you want to go Miss Elena, I can show where the best shops to find a good dress at low price but we'd have to go soon before the merchants raise their prices. They tend to pull that stunt at least five time changes until the ball begins."

"Will you be attending the ball, Miss Erin?"

"No."

"If it's a choice, then I'd rather not go." Elena said as she twirled some noodles around the base of her fork with a languor grace. The green-eyed college student blinked at the younger foreigner in surprise for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Do as you wish, Miss Elena. But please keep in mind that since you haven't been here for very long, the Role Holders will badger to come to the ball; most of denizens in this dimension will use the ball as an excuse to see what kind of person the new outsider is, be it genuine curiosity or on orders from their superiors." Erin explained as she took a sip from her glass of water. _Despite the fact that fighting between leaders and their subordinates is absolutely forbidden during the event, there are some people who will risk being decapitated by Queen Vivaldi if it means to have an opportunity to attack the Role Holders_. The scholar frowned at the unwelcome prospect before she shook her head. _Still, it is better for Miss Elena to be informed than to remain ignorant. _

The ebony-haired intellectual sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can already imagine them using whatever point they can find to get me to go," she muttered before setting her hand back down. "Fine, I'll attend the ball. I'll bring a book with me and read to the side," Elena shrugged. "Perhaps you should come as well, Miss Erin, to see what Mister Monrey's intentions are."

Erin gave her a deadpanned look. "What 'intentions' are you implying, Miss Elena? As far as I am concerned, that man would rather be at the Clock Tower than socialize with others at an event where he is required to dress formally and socialize with his enemies."

"It's a curious thing how he seemed to show a desire to be your escort to the ball, though that notion had already been deduced Mister Gowland. This makes you a part of his intentions one way or another now. To not solve it is like leaving a puzzle that has baffled your mind untouched, forever curious on a solution that you're a part of." Elena paused and saw the blank stare of her housemate. "I take my previous comment back. Sometimes the 'clueless' are too much to bear," she commented as she continued with her dinner.

Just as she was about to ask what Elena meant by that, Erin nearly jumped out of her seat when the green-eyed college student heard a loud knock from the front door. She shared a befuddled expression with the dark-haired foreigner before Erin stood up and excused herself from the table. A few minutes later, the older woman returned with a large parcel in her calloused palms. Elena looked at the package in Erin's hands with a raised brow. "Are there any sort of words on the parcel, Miss Erin?" she asked.

The scholar shook her head. "No, there is nothing written on the parcel's exterior, Miss Elena. And I have never received mail since I came to this dimension. Perhaps it was delivered to the wrong address?" Erin said as her bright green eyes made contact with dark blue ones. "If it's the wrong address, we should send it back before we mess up anymore of the packaging," Elena suggested before she resumed eating her dinner.

Erin nodded in agreement and placed the parcel on the kitchen table. "You have a valid point. I'll go to the town's post office and see if the manager can shed some light on this situation."

xWiWx

After the outsiders cleaned up the dining room table and packaged the leftovers, Erin slipped on her shoes and left the house with the parcel. While her flat mate ran off to the town, Elena toddled towards the couch and resumed reading. When the inky black skies transfigured into a shade of light blue, the lethargic scholar returned with a confused expression etched on her pale face. The dark-haired foreigner raised an inquisitive brow at the item in Erin's grasp.

"The postmaster said that the delivery boy who was responsible for this parcel had delivered it to the right address. I asked him who was the sender, but he told me that it would against the confidentiality agreement. Since I do not want to violate that contract, I asked the postmaster where the parcel originated. He was able to at least give me a name of an establishment: The Broken Teacup. It's a well-known boutique that sells high-quality formal garments at a reasonable bargain. But who in the world would send me such a thing, Miss Elena? It makes no sense!"

"A place named the 'Broken Teacup' is known as a high-quality boutique? I will never come to understand the minds in this world or the overall conscious of giving something such a ridiculous and contradictory title," Elena whispered into the book. But for someone to order something from such an expensive place as a gift for Erin, especially an article from a boutique, near the time of the supposed ball, it wasn't hard to deduce just who got it for her and why. "You are looking for justification on why a person would send such a gift, but perhaps the sender's justification may differ from your own so it makes all the more 'sense' to them as it does not to you, Miss Erin. And in answer of your question, try and think of reasons for the sender's justification, do more than just look at the world around you and maybe you might find an answer," Elena vaguely responded without once glancing up from her book.

The scholar blinked owlishly at Elena. "Then….are you implying that someone wants me to attend the ball, even though I have no desire to go anyway?"

Elena lazily turned her head to face Erin, blinking owlishly as she did so. "As I've also implied, it is up to you to find the answers you want to know," was all she said before swinging her head back to continue reading her book.

"All right…but since we are talking about it, why don't we go to town and find a dress for you to wear at the ball? If we leave now, there is a high probability that we will be able to get a good price from the merchants." The college student suggested.

"No. It is a useless way to spend time, energy, and money. I assure you, Miss Erin, that I have enough dresses for the occasion," Elena said dismissively, wanting nothing more than to continue reading the book in her hand until she was finished. Erin frowned at the blue-eyed foreigner. "You…have other dresses besides the one that you are wearing? If that's the case, then why I haven't seen them? I do not mean to be offensive but the only garment that I have seen you in is the dress you are wearing right now. "

"If I am going to be standing in the corner, then what I'm wearing will be fine. Just think of me as the ghost in the ballroom." Elena shrugged.

"And what will happen when Mister Gowland or Mister Airay do not like the garment you have chosen to wear? Look, you may not care about this event or what others will say about your taste in fashion but if my memory serves me right, the Role Holders have the ability to change the clothes that you are wearing at the drop of a mad hat. And if they did that, the spell wouldn't break until the ball is officially concluded by the host. Even if you asked them nicely, or pitch a fit about it."

Elena softly sighed in annoyance as she shut her book closed and sat up. "This conversation is distracting me from my novel and since there does not seem to be an end to it, I suppose it is best to do as you say, which is to buy myself a new dress for the ball," Elena said as she placed her book on the coffee table, taking up her wallet in the free hand, and walking towards the door, grabbing a coat on the way. "You may come if you wish, Miss Erin. Your assistance with these stores will be most appreciated," Elena said over her shoulder before walking out the front door as she placed her coat on. The scholar exhaled a heavy breath. "I hope I know what I am getting myself into." Erin murmured softly before she followed her flat mate.

xWiWx

"I don't understand why we have to go shopping for a dress," Elena grumbled as the duo made their way through the town in search of a good-priced boutique. "It's only a ball and nothing of importance really happens, maybe a potential fight could break out between the Role Holders, but you said it before that it's part of the rules that there is to be no violence," she tried to reason with the college student. "If you were to take me to Versailles in 1919, say around June, then..." Elena trailed off, thinking on her words. "Well, I wouldn't be looking for a dress, I would be looking for a suit to try and blend in with the other male delegates..." she murmured in contradiction. "But I would still be buying a new suit!" she was quick to point out.

Erin gave her companion a raised brow before she sighed softly and ran a hand through shaggy, coffee-colored bangs. "I understand that purchasing a luxurious garment for a short-termed event is pointless and even a complete waste of money, but it is wise to select what you are going to wear at the ball now than have Mister Gowland or even Mister Airay take matters into their own hands." She said earnestly as her bright green eyes looked on either side of the bustling avenue. _Let's see…if I remember correctly, the shop should be right around…Ah-hah, there it is! _ A small smile twitched the corners of her mouth before Erin picked up the pace in her footsteps. _And I was able to find it without getting us lost in this place!_ _I guess studying the town map during my breaks in Mister Gowland's office weren't a waste of effort after all._

A few minutes later, the foreigners arrived at a small shop laying the right-hand corner of the street. "Welcome to the White Queen, Miss Elena." The older woman introduced as she opened a wooden door for her companion.

"I swear, these people need to come up with better names for such establishments," Elena murmured as she entered the store. "By the way, Miss Erin, are you going to wear the garment in the parcel for ball?"

Erin nodded her head. "Yes. Since I have no idea as to who gave it to me in the first place, it would be very rude not to wear it. However, if I do find out the identity of the sender at the ball, I intend to them back with my salary," the brown-haired intellectual raised a finger to a clothing rack that lied in the middle of the store, "that pile over there usually has some clearance items but the qualities of the garments are well done. It might be wise to start there, and work your way around the shop." Elena hummed in recognition as she walked over to the clearance rack and began to shift through the various dresses.

"Is it all right if I can pay to rent one instead of just buying it?" she asked.

"Yes, you can do that of you don't want to purchase a dress. Is there anything in particular you are looking for?" Erin questioned with curious bright green eyes. The dark-haired foreigner shrugged her shoulders.

"I will be content with a garment that is comfortable and blue, Miss Erin. But it appears that there is nothing here for me. Shall we move onto the next shop?" Elena suddenly said, making a U-turn and left the store before Erin could react. But just as she was about to say good-bye to the shop owner, the doors of the store opened and Ace waltzed in, dragging an unwilling Elena by her waist and actually lifting her off the ground till their shoulders were leveled.

"Hello Erin!" Ace grinned at the green-eyed woman as he dragged Elena back to the previous rack she was at. "Mister Ace, I profoundly protest against these sorts of actions!" Elena yelled out as she struggled to get out of Ace's hold. However, the man did not budge with all her thrashing. "I'm just here to make sure Ellie's able to get a dress for the ball," Ace grinned, ignoring her words and laughing at her attempts to escape.

"Mister Ace, my legal name is 'Elena' and I ask that you address me as such!" Elena spoke with an exasperated and annoyed tone. "Whatever you say, Ellie," Ace just grinned at the girl, offering a mock salute with his free arm and a hearty laugh.

The older outsider sighed softly at the brunette's antics. _Honestly, he calls himself a knight, and yet here he is holding a lady like that. It makes me wonder if he ever learns any of the life lessons from his journeys_. Erin walked up to the Role Holder and tugged on his coat sleeve. "Mister Ace, may you please put Miss Elena down? I know you want her to find a dress for the ball, but it won't do either of us any good if she can't move around to get a better look at the merchandise." Ace blinked at the coffee-haired woman for a moment before he grinned happily, and much to Elena's surprise, released the aggravated foreigner onto the ground.

"Okay! It would be unsightly for a knight like me to ignore a damsel's request, much less a good friend of mine. But since you asked me so nicely, I want a small compensation for my services, Erin!" Ace grinned stupidly at the college student.

"And by your terms of 'compensation', does it entitle another camping trip into the woods Mister Ace?" Erin asked. The knave shook his head. "Uh-uh! I want to see the dress Julius bought you!"

"…I beg your pardon, Mister Ace?"

"Eh? You didn't know Julius went to town and got you something to wear for the ball?" Ace asked with wide, blood red eyes. When the foreigner shook her head, the Role Holder titled his own to the side in mild confusion. "Huh. That's funny. Well, it really doesn't matter right now. Besides, we have to find something pretty for Ellie!" And with a goofy grin plastered on his face, the brown-haired knight began to bounce around the shop, leaving the two outsiders in temporary solace.

Elena snuck a glance at Erin before shaking her head and returning her attention to the clothes rack. It was easy enough to figure out that Julius was quite smitten with Erin and so he would be the one to send her the dress. Honestly, Elena felt like everyone knew except Erin herself. When bright green eyes made contact with calculating blue ones, the college student titled her head slightly in confusion.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Elena?"

Elena blinked at Erin for a second and replied by commenting, "I'd like to say you surprise me, Miss Erin, but yet this sort of situation seemed rather predictable." She turned back to the clothes rack and began to shift through the numerous dresses. "However, I do apologize for having you pay the knight compensation for his 'services' on my behalf." she said to the college student.

"It's all right. When you have been in this dimension for as long as I, you can get used to the shenanigans Mister Ace tends to get into. And getting lost for fifty time changes doesn't count, by the way." The green-eyed foreigner included with a light chuckle before she looked at the rack with her housemate. Erin blinked in mild surprise and pulled out an off-the-shoulder, midnight blue gown. "What about this one, Miss Elena? It is a modest style, and the fabric is light so it'll be easy to move around the ballroom."

The aristocrat glanced at the garment for a moment and shrugged. "I suppose it will do," Elena ran a dainty thumb across the skirts, "the taffeta material is in good condition and it is proper to wear for a short-termed gathering. Just as Erin handed the garment to Elena, a certain directionally challenged knave appeared in between them with a neon-green dress in his hands.

"Hey, Ellie! How about this one? It's cute!"

"Mister Ace, this is a ball, not a cocktail party." Elena rejected in a deadpanned voice. The brown-haired man pouted. "Aw, don't be so mean, Ellie! I'm just trying to help a damsel in distress!"

"On the contrary Mister Ace, Miss Erin has helped me in this troublesome endeavor than you ever could." Ace simply barked at Elena's coarse words.

"I didn't expect to hear such harsh words from a cordial lady, Ellie. Then again, I really don't like you that much," The knave hummed softly as he threw the bright garment on top of the rack and hugged Erin from behind with a goofy grin on his face. "In fact, I'd rather keep Erin all to myself than leave her at the Amusement Park," Ace's garnet orbs glowered at calm blue ones as his smile towards Elena became dark, "But Julius is my friend, so I can't do that. For now, at least."

Elena was rather unperturbed by the knight's comment about not liking her coupled together with his darkening features. "At least you can recognize the wants of a friend." she casually shrugged out.

"Yup! If you'll excuse us, Ellie," The knave reached down and scooped the coffee-haired college student into his arms, ignoring the undignified squawk of protest from the outsider, "I'm gonna take Erin back to the Clock Tower with me. Julius hasn't taken a break since her last visit, and it wouldn't do him any good to be tired before the ball, especially since he went through a lot of trouble to get something nice for his girl."

Elena nodded. "Very well, have a good time at the Clock Tower Miss Erin. I shall see you..." Elena trailed off, thinking about the random time changes. "Well, at the very least I'll be seeing you at the ball. Please send my greetings and regards to the Clock Tower residents if it isn't too much trouble," she requested. Elena sent them a final wave of goodbye before wandering off on her own in another direction, leaving a stunned housemate in the clutches of a directionally challenged knave.

xWiWx

Elena was wandering around the town, but abruptly stopped when she caught sight of a shop's window. Walking closer to it, she could see that it was a small bookshop that most likely hadn't seen much business because it was so tucked away in the alleyways of Wonderland. Elena took a moment to count the remaining change she had in her wallet and smiled to herself. "Perhaps I've enough for a book or two," she softly said to herself as she went inside and took in a deep breath, enjoying the small of the novels around. _If I hide here long enough, then maybe I don't have to go to that ball. Erin's already going anyway, so there's no need for an extra foreigner to tag along_, The ebony-haired woman happily thought as she went through the rows of books.

But when she was about to turn on the ball of her heel and walk down one aisle marked by wooden sign titled 'Non-Fiction', Elena halted and quickly spun around. Standing near the shelves with a contemplative expression on his face, Julius Monrey appeared to be lost in his thoughts as he thumbed through a leather bound book. At least, that was it looked like to Elena. _Does Mister Ace know that he's here?_ Elena pondered as she quietly flittered towards another aisle in the bookstore. _Well, even he isn't aware that the clockmaker is here, I hope that knight will be able to take Erin to the Clock Tower in one piece. Then again, his sense of direction leaves much to be desired. Oh well, _Elena thought with a mental shrug, _I don't think I'm going anymore, so it doesn't matter. _The girl began to look through the row of books and finally pulled one out, titled_ **Silent Spring**_.

A half an hour later, Elena found two more books and toddled towards the register. _I think that should do it. I'll come back for more when I finished these. Speaking of which, Mister Monrey still here?_ Elena wondered, hoping that he didn't see her and she can still make a quick getaway before getting caught and skipping out on the ball. _Well, knowing Mister Monrey, maybe he wouldn't care if I went or not, but it's better to be safe than sorry I guess_. After paying for her items, Elena quietly began to make her way out of the store.

But just as she was about to open the door Elena's petite frame collided against a larger one. Due to the velocity in the gravitational force, the dark-haired outsider stepped back from the impact and soon heard a loud noise.

THUNK!

When the younger foreigner craned her head up and apologized to whomever she had unintentionally bumped into, Elena stiffened in surprise. The aristocrat had veritably crossed paths with the resident clockmaker.

Elena looked between Julius and the books on the ground. She noted that every book was some sort of manual or instruction guide on wooing a woman and the dark-haired foreigner thought it would be really sad if someone didn't get the connection right there in that moment. "Sorry for bumping into you and dropping your books Mister Monrey," Elena apologized, already kneeling down and gathering his books in her arms. "I can-" Julius moved to pick the books up on his own accord, but was forcibly stopped when Elena had shoved his pile into his chest.

"It's okay, here," she said. "I assume you've forgotten something at the bookshop for coming back, right?" she asked. The Role Holder nodded his head. "Just a book that I have reserved a few time changes ago," Julius answered and Elena nodded.

"Yes, here," The blue-eyed outsider reached into her bag and pulled out a book decorated with clocks and cogs on the cover, handing it over to the man. "The shop owner asked me to give this to you when I was at the register," she answered before he could question her. The two of them fell into an awkward and uncomfortable silence for a few seconds until Elena decided to break the ice by informing him, "Mister Ace took Miss Erin to the Clock Tower." The aristocrat resisted the urge to slap a hand over her forehead as she watched the clockmaker's composure tense and his eyes stiffen with restrained surprise.

"Mister Monrey, if you are as smart as everyone believes you to be, don't waste any more time around here and go find Mister Ace and Miss Erin because knowing Mister Ace, he would have gotten the both of them lost, which will lead to a camping trip once it gets dark out, which will lead to a dangerous situation for Miss Erin," Elena took a moment to take a breath in. "A slippery slope fallacy that's most likely going to follow through if you don't go and find them," she said, forcibly turning Julius the opposite direction of the bookstore and kicking the back of his knee as a sign to go. "Oh, and as compensation for this message, Mister Monrey, please say that you haven't seen me these past time changes," she said as farewell before leaving in another direction.

xWiWx

_How did I get caught?_ Elena asked herself for what seemed to be the umpteenth time in a row. She thought that she had found sanctuary in a small cafe, until someone had apparently informed Gowland and Boris of her whereabouts, thus prompting them to come to take her back to the Amusement Park in preparation for what she soon discovered as a useless and overly-gaudy event. In her hand, she held her copy of Descartes' **_Dream Argument_**, knowing that she'll have to give it back to the Hatter by the end of the time change.

_However, at least the garment that Miss Erin had selected for me is comfortable and doesn't attract too much attention. Speaking of which, I do hope that Mister Monrey heeded my warning and found Mister Ace before something happened to Miss Erin._ Elena thought as her blue eyes scanned the decorative ballroom. _But where could they be? Ah, I see them. All three of them are standing near the refreshment tables. _The foreigner hummed in recognition at the familiar frame of her housemate, dressed in a strapless forest green gown and black gloves that rose to her elbows.

"That color suits Miss Erin. It appears that Mister Monrey isn't as hopeless as I had initially perceived him to be in taste for women's clothes." Elena spoke to herself. A small smirk twitched the corners of her mouth as she watched Julius' physique fidget slightly when his forearm brushed against Erin's. It was amusing to see the composed clockmaker act like a shy youngster when he is near an intellectual but dense companion. Before Elena could ponder the situation any further, a smoky voice purred in the shell of her ear.

"Good evening, young lady."

Elena held back a gasp as she quickly spun around and took a step back away from the source of the voice, grasping onto the affected ear with her free hand. "Good evening to you as well, sir," she greeted as politely as possible without having to say the words through clenched teeth.

The Mad Hatter, dressed in a pristine white tuxedo, smirked at the dark-haired woman and extended a gloved palm to her. "Would you honor me with the first dance of the evening, young lady?" The aristocrat glanced between Blood's smirk and open palm, contemplating her choices. A minute later, she abruptly slapped the book into his open hand with the words, "Here's your book back Mister Dupre. Thank you for letting me read it."

Blood stared at the item that was placed in his hand and chuckled. "Oh? Then I suppose that your answer is 'no', young lady. Well, I suppose it is a blessing in disguise to have two foreigners in this Game than just one. If that is the case, perhaps your flat mate would be interested instead?" He contemplated out loud.

Elena's eyes slid over to Erin and Julius and she mentally sighed. From their shy body language and light banter, it looked like the two of them were actually having a good time together and she didn't want to be the one to ruin it. "Obviously you weren't listening carefully to my diction, Mister Dupre. I merely returned the book I have borrowed since now is a good time as any and I have yet to answer your request. Since you have kindly called me a 'young lady', then I intend to play the part and I accept your invitation to dance should the offer still be open," she responded with trained politeness in her voice. In her mind, she couldn't help but wonder why she was trying to help Julius and Erin when in the past she would have just watched things go the way they did without interference.

"Well, if that's the case I suppose I can make an exception. There is a job I want you alone must carry out and not the housemate, young lady." Blood replied as he tucked the book inside of his suit. "If it is something within my power to carry out, then I suppose it's acceptable," Elena slowly said, carefully thinking over her words.

"Stay at my mansion, and participate in all of the tea parties I hold there for seven time changes...in an outfit of my choosing." Blood negotiated with a shark-like grin. "Do we have an accord young lady? Or will we have to bargain...with something else?" The raven-haired Mafioso asked as his bright green eyes glanced at the clockmaker and his evening companion. Elena could feel her left eye barely twitch as she had to mentally scold herself again for being caught and forcibly taken to the ball.

"All those terms for a dance, Mister Dupre? At the very least, the clothes must be comfortable for me to be in or you'll find me terrible company," she remarked with a soft sigh, knowing that she had basically conceded to his demands.

"I shall do my utmost ability to make sure my guest as comfortable as possible." The Hatter assured, though the predatory expression in his dark orbs contrasted with the honeyed words he had spoken. "Now then, shall we dance, young lady?" Biting back a groan of frustration, Elena stretched her hand out and allowed Blood to guide her into the waltz.

Erin blinked in surprise as her bright green eyes saw the head of the Hatter Family dance with the intellectual noble. _Did I…miss something when I was talking to Mister Monrey?_ The college student thought to herself_. It isn't surprising that a Role Holder would want to be in the company of a foreigner at this event…but Mister Dupre? What in the world is he scheming?_ Before she could ponder on it any further, Erin was suddenly assaulted by a wave of nausea. _Huh? What's….the matter with me? I feel...dizzy._

"People are watching," Elena muttered, already tense and uncomfortable with being held as it is. "By the way, Mister Dupre," she looked up at him and nearly glared. "It would be best to rid your face of the smug look on your face. You never know when you will be able to make such an expression again," she said, making sure to keep her subtle threat leveled with her tone. The Mafioso merely chuckled and leaned in towards Elena, whispering softly into her ear once more. "Then I look forward to your efforts in the near future, young lady."

Elena leaned her head away a bit before lightly smirking at Blood. "I predict that this will be a fun game between us, right Mister Dupre?" she asked him, almost mockingly so. Perhaps this ball could be of some use for her boredom after all.

xWiWx

"I don't like the looks of that, but I did warn Miss Elena to be careful around Mister Dupre. I just...hope he won't hurt her." The scientific scholar whispered softly before she ran a shaky hand through her coffee-colored bangs. But little did Erin know that Wonderland's mortician was worried as well; not for the aristocrat, but for the young woman standing beside him.

Sneaking glances at the green-eyed college student, Julius could see that she still held a positively haggard impression on her physique, even he allowed Erin to sleep in his bed before the ball. He wondered if Gowland was working her too hard since she started working with him. The clockmaker made a mental note to have a word with the park owner about Erin's condition as soon as possible. A barely audible yawn brought the navy-haired man back to reality.

"Excuse me."

The clockmaker's concern for the outsider strengthened when he saw a visible shiver wracked her small frame. _…She is not well. _He thought as he placed a hand on Erin's shoulder to steady her slightly wobbly movements. "Are you sure you're rested enough to stay here?" he asked with genuine concern. "If not, then I can escort you back to the Clock Tower so that you may get more rest," he offered. Erin shook her head.

"You went through a lot of trouble to make sure I was comfortable tonight, Mister Monrey. Even though I had no intention to be here, it would be rude to leave the festivities. They have only just begun. And…I may not have enough money now, but I will make absolutely sure to pay back every penny you spend on this garment." The foreigner promised with hazy green orbs. Julius felt his clock skip a tick at the determined expression on her face. It was…endearing.

"Erin, please understand that that dress was a gift from me to you. There is no need for you to pay back something which is meant to be a present," Julius explained, his eyes softening before a gloved palm rose and touched her cheek. "A-are you sure, Mister Monrey?" The older foreigner mumbled, unconsciously leaning into the clockmaker's touch.

Julius nodded, ignoring the heat that began to warm his face. When he saw Erin's frame shudder again, the Role Holder moved quickly to grasp her shoulders just as her movements began to falter. "Erin, I insist that you go back to the Clock Tower and rest." the main urged the college student.

"W-what about Miss Elena, Mister Monrey?" Erin whispered as she glanced over her shoulder and looked at the dark-haired foreigner, whom was still dancing with Blood. "She might say that she can take care of herself, but I don't trust the Hatter's intentions. You and I both know that he is dangerous." Julius looked at the dancing pair and could practically see some sort of war or something brewing between the two. "On the few times I've spoken to her, she seems to be smart and driven enough to not let the Hatter get the best of her," he remarked, remembering their encounter at the book shop.

Elena's eyes snuck a glance at Julius and Erin, observing their position and movements. _Miss Erin is not feeling too well. I doubt she's had enough sleep before this occasion_, she mentally noted, turning her gaze to Blood. "Mister Dupre, may we cut this dance short so that I may see what is wrong with Miss Erin?" she asked him. The Role Holder raised a brow at the outsider. "Oh? Have you grown bored of me so soon, young lady? Or do your interests now lie with another hot-blooded man?" Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the Mafioso's innuendos.

"Or perhaps I am concern for Miss Erin's health," she countered calmly with levelness. She glanced at Erin and started to become worried since she was starting to become, as some may say, "worse for wear". Blood merely grinned at the aristocrat. "What's this? Don't tell me that you want to cut our time together short because an outsider is feeling a little under the weather?"

"What's this? Don't tell me that you're just trying to stall and change my mind?" Elena retorted, nearly losing her monotone self to an ill-tempered face. The raven-haired man shook his head. "Not at all, young lady. I just want to make sure no else has your attention right now." Blood removed his gloved from Elena's waist and placed it on her cheek. "That also includes the young miss over there, but she seems to be preoccupied with the clockmaker."

Elena flinched when his hand touched her cheek and barely resisted the urge to move away from his hand. "I took you for a smart man, Mister Dupre, but it's obvious that you do not see the problem," she remarked. Suddenly, she pulled away from his grasp and slightly narrowed her eyes at him and told him, "And this is a problem that I will not ignore," before turning on her heel and marching to where Julius and Erin stood.

Julius wrapped an arm around Erin's waist and kept the other on her shoulder, steadying her. He was torn between just carrying her over to the Clock Tower and forcing her to get some rest, or letting her stay at the ball per her request.

"Mister Monrey," Elena called out to him once she was close enough. "I request that you take Miss Erin to a place where she may sleep in peace rather than have her here where she can collapse at any given second now," she swiftly request, though it sounded more like a no-nonsense order.

"I-I'm fine, Miss Elena. Really, I just feel a little headed that's all." The college student said earnestly to them, but neither of them had been convinced. "She's right Erin. Please, you need rest or you might collapse," Julius nearly pleaded with her, to which Elena nodded in agreement. "I know that you're worried about me being with Mister Dupre, but I can assure you that all will be well." Elena held a hand to stop Erin from her possible protests and continued. "I've seen the looks you've sent my way and it isn't that hard to deduce."

Erin stared at her flat mate for a long moment before she exhaled softly. "All right, all right, I get it, Miss Elena." The college student averted her cloudy gaze to the concerned clockmaker. "I'm sorry…but may please your bed when we arrive at the Clock Tower?"

Julius nodded. "Yes, of course. It's perfectly fine." he agreed and Elena had to keep herself from chuckling when she saw the man's cheeks gain the tiniest hue of pink. The mortician offered a small nod of gratitude towards Elena and wasted no time in ushering Erin out of the ballroom and in the direction of Wonderland's neutral territory. "Those two are a lot of work," Elena softly whispered in a sigh. _Thinking that I can't handle an overgrown boy is just too much_; her mind couldn't help but _humph_.

"It appears that the clockmaker is already ensnared by the charms of the little miss, young lady." A familiar voice murmured softly as a pair of snow white arms coiled around Elena's waist, pulling the noble towards a broad chest. "Then again, she is…very boring in comparison to you."

Elena pulled herself out of his arms and turned to face him, trying her best to hide her angered flush. She didn't like being touched and hated it when Blood did so casually as if there were no problems with it. "My God sir, do you not know a thing about propriety?" she nearly hissed at him, but remembered to keep her voice calm. The raven-haired deviant simply smirked. "You preach of propriety and yet you have no shame in abandoning your partner during a dance. What say you now, young lady?"

"I hold no shame in helping Miss Erin when she needed it, but I do hold shame for having a partner that has eyes but does not use them to observe what's around him," Elena replied, raising her chin to meet his eyes.

"Oh? Is that a challenge, my dear?"

"I know I've warned you about wearing such a smug and unsightly look on your face before." The blue-eyed foreigner countered. "Then I'll take your answer as a 'yes'." Blood held out a gloved palm and said with blackening green eyes, "Shall we resume our dance, young lady?"

"Very well then, sir," Elena said, nearly dragging out the last word into a mocking tone, as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor once more. She wasn't sure if she liked the way his eyes darkened, but she can safely assume that she wouldn't be bored for a while.

* * *

Thank you very much for taking the time to read this collaborated project that _C4rd of Sp4de_ and myself have worked on since the beginning of Thanksgiving break. If you may please provide feedback on the short story, we would truly appreciate it! And if you would like to see a second part to this piece written, please let us know!


End file.
